Morgana And Gwen Ship Merthur
by DiamondOfAvalon
Summary: Title says it all. Merlin and Arthur stumble upon a diary filled with 'Merthur' fiction. Who does it belong to? And why is Arthur looking at Merlin like that? Kinda AU, T to be safe.


**A/N: Well, here it is, the second most voted fan-fiction. Have a read and tell me what you think. (:**

**OooOooOooOooO**

**Morgana And Gwen Ship Merthur**

**Characters: **Merlin and Arthur, a little bit of Morgana and Gwen

**Inspired by:** N/A

**Timeline: **Kinda AU, but could be between Seasons 1 and 2

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Warnings:** Merthur

**Synopsis:** Arthur stumbles upon a diary that is filled with Merthur fiction. Who does it belong to?

**Disclaimer:** Everything belongs to their respectful owners!

**OooOooOooOooO**

"Oh, you're up." Merlin stated as he entered the prince's chambers, carrying his breakfast.

Prince Arthur was seated in his seat by the desk and he was looking somewhat darkly at his cheerful manservant. "Good morning, Merlin." He muttered, voice containing fake jollity.

"Morning!" Merlin replied, oblivious to Arthur's vindictiveness as he closed the door behind him and placed the tray of food on the table on which the prince sat behind.

After a moment or two, he glanced up at him and, noticing his livid expression, asked, "What's bringing you down, Sire?"

"I don't know. You tell me." The prince snapped.

Merlin looked at him, certain it was he, that Arthur's cynicism was aimed at. Then he thought back to anything he'd done wrong lately.

He was early this morning and brought Arthur's breakfast at the right time, so it couldn't have been anything he'd done today. And yesterday, he'd done all his chores. He'd made sure he had, so he could get himself some quality-alone-time to enjoy by this beautiful willow tree he'd come across the week prior to this one while collecting herbs for Gaius. So it wasn't yesterday either. And surely Arthur wouldn't still be sulking about matters from two days ago.

At Merlin's lack of response, Arthur sighed in frustration, stood up abruptly, slammed a book onto the table and started pacing the length of his chambers.

The warlock jumped at the sound, then looked down at the book that the prince had undoubtedly been reading. It wasn't a book per se, more a diary, the hardcover decorated with elegant yellow, purple and pink flowers and green leaves.

Merlin picked up the article and opened it up to the first page. It read _'Merthur'_ in very fancy calligraphic handwriting.

What on Albion does that mean? He wondered. With a shake of his head, he flipped over to the next page and read a couple of lines from a random paragraph.

_"I didn't think you'd come…" The muscular blonde whispered._

_"I wasn't going to…" The raven haired beauty whispered back, "But then I realized…" he turned to look at the blonde, "I couldn't stay away from you."_

_There was a long silence between the two, where blue eyes gazed intensely into blue. Then the blonde spoke, "God, Merlin, I'm so sorry!" Then he closed the distance between the two, grabbing the raven by his waist and pulling him into an embrace._

_"It's alright, Arthur…" Merlin replied, running his hand soothingly over blonde hair._

_The two gazed at each other for a moment…then Arthur leaned in and caught Merlin's lips in a passionate–_

Merlin dropped the book and backed off several steps, falling over his own two feet.

What, in the name of the Old Religion, was that?!

Upon witnessing Merlin's reaction, Arthur visibly relaxed and muttered, "I presume it wasn't you, then?"

Merlin looked at his master, jaw on the floor and eyes the size of dinner plates. "You…you thought _I wrote that?_" he gasped, incredulous.

"Well…yes…"

Merlin's eyes went – if possible – even wider. "You think that I–?!" But he didn't get the chance to complete his sentence, as at that point, there was a knock on the door and it creaked open, revealing a distressed looking Morgana, with her handmaiden, Guinevere hovering awkwardly in the background.

"Morgana!" Arthur gasped, suddenly standing in front of his desk, carefully hiding the diary from view from the young women, "What brings you here?"

"Arthur," the Lady Morgana replied, "I was in your chambers last evening, and I believe I left a diary here…"

There was a long, _long, _awkward silence.

Merlin cleared his throat. "Umm…what does it look like?"

"It's colorful…with flowers…and leaves…" the Lady mumbled, visibly uncomfortable.

Arthur grabbed said book from his desk and held it out for the women to see. "Is this it?"

Upon sighting it, Morgana hurried into the room and snatched it from the prince's grip. "Yes, this is the one…say…" she looked from Arthur to Merlin and back to Arthur, "You didn't read this…did you?"

Merlin averted his gaze, usually pale cheeks aflame. Arthur meanwhile looked at his father's ward and muttered dangerously, "Get. Out."

Gwen's gasp insinuated that she too was involved in this, as well as the Lady Morgana. Nevertheless, they didn't need telling twice. Morgana turned tail and rushed out of Arthur's chambers with her maid trailing behind her.

They left the door open. Thank God for that, Merlin thought.

He turned to look at Arthur, who happened to be staring right back, with an odd expression on his face. "Well…um…I'll just be…uhh…" he coughed awkwardly, "I'll just be going…" he started making his way to the door, but was stopped by the sound of some movement and Arthur appearing in front of the suddenly closed door.

Merlin visibly gulped.

Arthur openly watched Merlin's throat, where his Adam's Apple bobbed at the movement.

"Umm…Arthur…?" Merlin asked uncertainly, hand self-consciously tugging at his neckerchief. His voice came out more shaky than he'd like to admit.

Arthur's blue eyed gaze went back to Merlin's face. "How much did you read?" he demanded and Merlin heard the door lock with a foreboding '_click_'.

"What?"

The prince tilted his head a little to the side, "How much," He muttered, "Did you. Read?"

"N-not much…just-just a few sentences…" Merlin squeaked. He swallowed a second time and found enough courage to ask, "You?"

"A fair bit…"

"Meaning…all…?

Arthur nodded. Then suddenly, he grabbed Merlin by his shoulders and whirled him around so that Merlin's back was to the door, with the prince's hands placed on the surface of either side of his head, caging him in and successfully blocking any chance of escape. "Meaning all…" he confirmed in a whisper. And with that, he closed in the already small distance between the two, allowing their lips to meet in a rather passionate first kiss.

At Merlin's lack of response, Arthur slowly pulled away and looked into his widened eyes. Perhaps he'd acted too brashly. But he took comfort in the fact that it wasn't at least as…_intense _as some of the stuff he'd read in that dreaded diary…which, for some strange reason, was starting to look _not-so-dreaded_. It certainly made for good reading.

"Merlin…?" Arthur whispered uncertainly.

He started pry himself away from his manservant, convinced that he'd made a huge mistake…but was stopped as Merlin's fingers wrapped around his biceps. And without warning, the two's lips were at it again with their tongues fighting a battle that neither could win.

They pulled away a second time and Arthur looked at Merlin, lips curved up into a smile. "Wow…" he whispered and their third kiss lead to so much more…

**OooOooOooOooO**

**A/N: Well, I hope you all liked. Comments would be much appreciated and any ideas for more oneshots would be too as I'm obviously not so creative. Have a great day, readers (:**

**Darii, out.**


End file.
